What It's Like
by Perfect Neptune
Summary: Kikyo balled her fists tightly, "I pray you fall in love Kagome, only then you'll know what it's like. The feeling of wanting to belong to another..."
1. Chapter 1

Hello there. Neptune here. I had another idea in my head and I wanted to get it out before it was lost forever. Hopefully you all will like and review.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Kikyo ran with her bows and arrows in the dead of night. Soldiers from her village followed close behind her.

"Sister! Be careful! He has the jewel!" Her youngest sister Kaeda cried from afar. Kikyo gritted her teeth as she followed the aura of the jewel. The deeper she dove into the forest, the stronger she felt the Shikon no Tama. She halted when she reached the Goshinbuku tree and held her arm up to stop the soldiers.

The soilders gripped their spears, torches, and arrows in fear. Standing at the tree holding the Shikon no Tama was the hanyou Inuyasha. His back was turned to the group as he just snickered to himself.

Kikyo armed her bow with an arrow and aimed at the hanyou. "Inuyasha…release the Shikon no Tama! The silver haired half-demon glanced at her smiling, dark intentions were in his golden eyes.

"What will you do Kikyo? _Kill me_?" he asked. Kikyo pulled her arrow back further, glaring at him. She fought the tears that began to pool in her eyes, frustrated at her own hesitation. His laughter rang through the air. She couldn't do it. She _wouldn't_. And they _both_ knew that.

"I thought so. My beloved Kikyo."

He then swallowed the jewel with no warning.

"No!" She shouted before her vision was shrouded by a bright red light.

* * *

-gasps-

...Well see ya next chapter! 8D


	2. Two

Thanks for the review. I hope to get more. x3...

Disclaimer: Don't own IY

* * *

_'badumbadumbadum'_

Kagome's eyes shot open at the rapid pace of her heart. Her spirit sensed something grave have happened to the Shikon no Tama. She got out her bed and grabbed her black robe and wrapped it around her body. Walking outside of her shrine, she gasped at the sight.

The night sky was illuminated in deep red, primarily in the northern area where the jewel was kept.

"Kagome!" She turned to see her best friend and fellow warrior Sango walk out the shrine house they shared. Kagome gave her a hard glare.

"Sango…something has happened to the jewel. It was an explosion of power. It was so strong I felt it jolt through my body." Sango gazed upon the ominous sky. It was a demon who had it, no doubt. No human, no matter how dark their heart was could emulate such light.

"You think Kikyo's alright?" Sango asked with concern. Kagome looked back up in the sky.

"I shall see in the morning."

She hoped she was okay, for she had choice words for her dear cousin.

..

Kikyo and the villagers shielded their eyes from the bright light. When it was finally subsiding, she lowered her arm and gazed at the man before her. His red demonic aura was covering him from head to toe.

"…Inu…yasha?" Kikyo squinted her eyes trying to see his face. Inuyasha's face was buried in his hands as his silver hair spilled over his shoulders. Kikyo noticed that his hair grew longer and looked even silkier. His dog ears were still at the top of his head. His were closed and were covered in dark red eye shadow.

Like his brother.

"If I knew…it would feel this good...I would've done it sooner." His voice was low and even. Two purple streaks bedecked each hand and his claws looked more deadly. He stood straight and revealed that his face held jagged purple marks. He opened his eyes and they flashed red before revealing a more intense shade of gold.

The transformation felt incredible, the surge of power from the Shikon no Tama flowed through his veins. It was almost orgasmic. He snickered when the villagers leaned in, almost wanting to attack.

"We will cut the jewel out of your belly demon!" one shouted. The crowd rushed past their stunned priestess. Inuyasha wasn't fazed in the slightest.

"Foolish humans." He raised his hand in the air and did a simple swipe, which turned into a deadly gust of wind. The villagers went flying into the now dark sky. Kikyo dug her bow into the ground so she wouldn't get blown away.

It was now just the two of them at the tree. Kikyo grabbed another arrow and aimed at him once more.

"Inuyasha! Why? What happened to being human?" she shouted at him. He flipped his longer lock of hair back.

"I never wanted to be mortal. You knew that. But don't feel so used."

In lighting speed he stood in front of her, knocking her bow out of her hand. Gripping her chin, he dove downwards sending her a powerful kiss. His tongue dominated hers as they danced together. Kikyo squeezed her eyes shut tighter, not believing herself for returning the kiss. He truly turned her into a masochist. When the kiss ceased he looked deep into her eyes.

"For what we have is real." He stepped away from her. Red orbs surrounded him as he floated up into the sky.

"Believe it or not Kikyo." That was the last thing he said before he disappeared. She knew he couldn't stay, for she heard the remaining villagers coming to try to kill him.

And she let him go.

"…For it is real." She whispered, touching her lips. He had lied, took the jewel, and injured her people and yet…her soul still burned for him. She collapsed to the ground and pounded it with her fist. Hot tears fell from her eyes.

She still wanted him. She still loved him, loved him with every shred of her existence. He's got a hold on her no one could break.

Not even herself.


End file.
